A Summer's Love
by 1D's Aussie Girl
Summary: Summer's life get's turned upside down when her mum decides to ship her off to an all girls boarding school. Summer doesn't think her life can get any worse. That is, until she meet Harry Styles. Handsome and charming with dazzling green eyes, he is everything Summer could have wanted. Together, they embark in a forbidden romance. Can their love survive, or will it tear them apart?
1. A BRAND NEW SUMMER

CHAPTER ONE: A BRAND NEW SUMMER 

SUMMER'S P.O.V:

'Beep, beep, beep' the three little beeps went. I groaned. It couldn't possibly be that time already, could it. I tried to ignore the incessant noise coming from the side next to my head. 'beep, beep, beep' the noise continued. I groaned and threw my pillows over my head. It couldn't be that time already, could it.

'Beep, beep' beep' I peeked out from under my pillow. Sure enough the little machine next to my bed was flashing. 7.00am. I slammed my hand down on the little device, and sighed. Finally some peace and quiet. I turned over and stared up at the ceiling. This was it. Today was the day i moved into my new school. I threw the covers off and immediately regreted it. Oh how i wished to crawl back under the covers and sleep forever. I sighed and slowly got up out of bed. I walked over to open the curtains and was greated by a blinding light. I sheilded my eyes and looked out the window to the street below. The street was quiet, almost dead. I yawned and did a few morning stretches, then turned and looked around at my almost empty room. Boxes were piled up over by the door, full of most of my belongings.

_'Might as well get ready'___i sighed and slowly made my way to my bathroom and started brushing my teeth and straightening my hair. Once finished I walked over to my dresser and began to apply my makeup. I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't a pretty girl, but i wasn't bad looking either. You could say i was an "average" looking kinda girl, with my long brown hair that went cascading down my back, my big chocolate brown eyes with long lashes and my mouth was an alright size with naturally pink lips. Some would say i was "pretty" and only getting "more beautiful" with age, but i failed to see how.

_'Bet there's gonna be tons of pretty girls at this school' _i thought to myself as i got up and made my way over to my nearly empty closet and grabbed my brand new uniform. After changing i and walked over to my mirror to see how i looked. I straightened the front of my blazer and skirt.

_'Guess this is as good as its gonna get' _i thought to myself as i grabbed my bag and headed out my bedroom.

I walked down the stairs to the smell of fresh coffee wafting in from the kitchen. I smiled. Oh how i loved waking up to a steaming cup of coffee in the mornings, especially on days like today. I walked into the kitchen and found my mum pouring two fresh cups. She turned around and smiled when she saw me enter the room.

_"__**Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep, oh don't you look beautiful" **_she smiled walking over and handing my a cup. I smiled into the cup and took a sip before replying.

_**"Morning mum, slept about as well as i thought, barely a wink, but what can you do" **_i shrugged and sat down at the table.

Mum smiled, shook her head and came and sat opposite me. _**"Now, now, you need to think positive about today, why don't you, think of it as a fresh start, you know like, a brand new beginning, a brand new Summer"**_ she smiled and took a sip of coffee. I took another swig of my cup and sighed_**. **_

_**"Yeah, but for a whole year, come on mum i know i'm a bit of a hassle, but shipping me off to a boarding school for a whole year, don't you think that's a bit extreme**_" i looked up at her and she shook her head.

_**"No, not at all, you are a wonderful daughter and i wish i didn't have to send you away, but this school will be good for you, and you'll meet lots of new people, make new friends, and as long as you study hard and get good grades you really have nothing to worry about"**_ she smiled and grabbed a muffin from the table.

_**"But i already do study, and i have excellent grades. I'm top of all my classes. Plus i already have friends, why do i need to change what's already good in my life!" **_i whined. She looked at me with sympathetic eyes and reached across the table to grab my hand.

_**"Summer Ashley you listen to me right now, you are going to this school whether you like it or not. I know its a big change for you, but we'll adjust to this new lifestyle, just like we always do. Trust me okay, now stop complaining and hurry up with that coffee or your going to be late". **_She smiled and walked over to the sink.

_**"Fine" **_i mumbled,_ 'was worth a try' _i thought to myself as i downed the last of my coffee. I hopped up out of my chair and headed back to my room to gather the last of my things.

Before long, i was all packed and ready to go. I looked around my now empty room. Mum insisted that i take most of my belongings, so i didn't become too home sick. I tried to reason with her but she wouldn't take no for an answer, so i had no choice but to box everything up and take it with me. I heard the car horn, realising mum was hinting for me to hurry up. I grabbed my bag and took one last look at my room before closing the door. I walked downstairs and took one last look at what was my home. I would miss this place, but i would miss the person in it the most. I walked out the front door to see mum waiting by the car. She waved me over as i shut the front door behind me. I climbed in the car and looked at my mum. She took hold of my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

_**"Ready?" **_she asked. I took a deep breath and smiled.

_'Ready as i'll ever be' _i thought to myself, but instead responded with _**"Yeah, let's go" **_and we were off.


	2. YOUR NEW HOME

CHAPTER TWO: YOUR NEW HOME

_**"Now don't you go forgetting about your dear old mummy dearest now will you. You don't have to call every night but i'd like to hear from you atleast three times a week, i know you have your own life, but just remember that mummy loves you and will miss you and..."**_ i rolled my eyes. Gosh, one minute she's trying to get rid of me, the next she's wanting to hear from me everyday, honestly sometimes that woman drived me insane. I tuned her out and turned my head to looked out the window. I had to admit, the scenery out here was beautiful. We were driving past a huge lake that seemed to go on for miles. In the distance you could see trees that i assumed were part of a forest. Towards the right of the forest you could just make out the structure of another building.

_'Hmm wonder what that is, looks like a school perhaps?'._ I shook my head and continued to look at the scenery. The grass was green and the sky the bluest blue. _'Maybe this wont be so bad after all' _i thought as i looked at my phone.

_**"Summer, are you even listening to me?" **_i turned back to look at my mum. I sighed.

_**"Yes mum, every word, and i'll even eat all my vegetables and be in bed by nine" **_i smiled and she gave me a look.

_**"Don't be smart Sum, oh look, i think the schools coming up" **_she smiled and poinyted out the window. I turned to see what she was talking about and couldn't believe my eyes. We turned down a long road which i began to realise was the driveway. Finally we pulled up. I couldn't stop the shocked expression forming on my face. Sure, i had seen the school before in pictures, but let me tell you, those pictures were nothing compared to the real deal. The place was a mansion. Bigger than a mansion, like two mansions in one, maybe even three. There was a sign above a set of big iron gates that read_ '__Rosewood Academy'_. So this was my new home.

_**"Welcome to your new home Sum, come on"**_ i heard my mum say as she climbed out of the car. I climbed out the car and looked around. Students were piling into the building from every corner. There must have been atleast a hundred girls here, maybe even more. Oh, that's right, did i mention mum shipped me to an all girls school! _'Stupid girls school'. _

I grabbed my bag and shut the door. Uncomfortable already, definately. I could see all the pretty, perky school girls running towards their friends, sharing hugs and kisses, comparing outfits, giggles and screams coming from everywhere. Welcome home alright! I grabbed my bag and shut the car door. God i felt so out of place. I straightened my uniform and hair once again, not that it did much good. _'I knew i should have stayed in bed' _i grumbled. Mum had gone to grab the rest of my bags out of the car and came to stand next to me. She looked around and smiled.

_**"Oohh this is going to be so much fun, come on, let's get you settled in" **_she beamed and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards my new home.

Once we entered the building we looked for the office. I took a seat whilst my mum went to the front desk to fill out some papers. The receptionist told us to wait while she let the headmistress know we were here. I fiddled with my skirt, becoming more nervous by the second.

_**'Stop fidgeting, you look lovely" **_mum whispered at me. I shot her a look and she rolled her eyes. After a few minutes of waiting, the lady from the front desk said we could go in. We walked into an enormous office that looked more like a lounge. There was a woman sitting in a fancy chair behind a very fancy desk. She looked to be about her mid to late fourties. She looked up from her papers with a smile.

_**"Ah, welcome Ms Rogan, and Summer i believe, please take a seat" **_she smiled snd gestured to the two chairs in front of her desk. I couldn't believe how fancy her office looked. _'Wow'_. It was huge. I didn't realise my mum had already sat down so i quickly sat in my chair and smiled.

_**"It is a pleasure to finally meet you both, i hope you are well and all prepared for the school year Summer, i've heard wonderful things about you, top of your class i hear" **_she smiled and looked at me. I took a deep breath and smiled back.

_**"Yes, i am very much looking forward to being here". **_I answered back politely. Always good to use your manners. Mum smiled at me proudly.

_**"We just wanted to introuduce ourselves before getting Summer all settled in. We were told there are some things she needs to collect before begining her classes" **_my mother smiled.

_**"Ah yes, yes that's fine. I'm Ms Connor, but you shall refer to me as Headmistress Connor or Headmistress. Here is you itinerary sheet, your room number and key, you will be sharing as room with two other young ladies, i hope you don't mind"**_ she asked looking at me. I smiled back politely.

_**"No, not at all, i love meeting new people" **_i showed my pearly whites to show how happy i was. _'Great, sharing a room, forgot about that one'._

_**"Wonderful, also here is a map of the school grounds, with all the room numbers for your classes so hopefully you won't have any trouble in finding your way around. If you get lost, im sure you can find someone who will assist you" **_she smiled, handing me my papers. I took them from her with a smile thanking her.

_**"Within this school, there are rules Miss Rogan that you will abided by. If they are broken, consequences will be given. Here is a list of rules and regulations that you are required to follow whilst you stay here at Rosewood Academy."**_ she handed me a booklet. I held the urge to roll my eyes. God how many rules and regulations could there be?

_**"Alright i think thats about all, classes will start in about an hour so you have plenty of time to find your room and get settled in. Make sure you read up on those rules, you may even find some very useful. I hope you enjoy your stay here with us Miss Rogan, we are honoured to have you"**_ she smiled.

_**"Thankyou very much Headmistress, i look forward to my year here" **_i smiled. She smiled back.

_**"Very well, now off you go, let's not be late for classes on our first day now shall we"**_ she smiled but i could hear another meaning in her voice. I nodded and rose from my seat. I held onto my papers as mum thanked the headmistress one last time before we both walked out the door.

_**"Well that wasn't so bad now was it"**_ mum asked as we began to make our way to the East wing which is where all the dorm rooms were located.

_**"I guess not, and look, i've been here five minutes and already i have homework" **_ i smiled and mum rolled her eyes.

_**"Sum this is going to be a good thing, i promise you." **_she smiled and grabbed my hands looking down. I looked at her and knew what was about to happen. And sure enough, when she looked back up at me, she was emotional.

_**"Oh come on mum, don't go getting all emotional on me now, how are you gonna cope with me being gone for a whole year?" **_i asked, trying to calm her down. She smiled and wiped away a few tears that had begun to form in her eyes.

_**"Oh Summer, i'm so proud of you, don't you ever forget that. You are the best daughter a mother could ask for. I know you'll have an amazing year. And remember, im only just a phone call away" **_she smiled, her tears falling now. I sighed and pulled her in for a hug.

_**"Thanks mum, i'll be sure to make you proud" **_i smiled into her shoulder.

_**"I love you my baby girl" **_she smiled.

_**"Love you too mum, i'll miss you"**_ i smiled and let her go. She slowly made her way back to her car, turning around every few seconds to wave. I shook my head at her and laughed. Oh i was going to miss her. Finally she got in her car and began to drive away. It was then that i realised how actually alone i was. I shook my head and picked up my bags.

_'Come on Summer, let's go find your room' i sighed_ and i made my way up the stairs into the East wing.


	3. MEET YOUR NEW ROOMATES

CHAPTER THREE: MEET YOU NEW ROOMMATES

After what felt climbing a mountain of stairs i finally arrived at what seemed like an endless corridor. My eyes widened. Girls were running in and out of their rooms, screaming up and down the corridors, i could even hear music blasting from one of the rooms. I held onto my bags and began to search for my room, dodging girls as i walked. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and looked to see what room i was in. Room 29E. Great, i was standing outside number 9. I sighed and dropped my bags. How hard could it possibly be to find a room. I could feel stares digging into my back. I spun around to see the direction in which they were coming from. Girls everywhere were whispering and pointing in my direction. Great, that didn't take long. I picked up my bags and continued to walk down the corridor, ignoring the stares.

Soon enough i arrived at room 29E. I could hear laughter coming from inside so i did the polite thing and knocked. The laughter immediately stopped and i held my breath. I saw the door handle turn and was suddenly standing face to face with one of the girls. She looked surprised but suddenly smiled.

_**"Oh hello, you must be Summer, our new roomie, come on in" **_she smiled and gestured for me to enter the room. I smiled back and slowly walked into the room. It was a much bigger room than i expected. The room had light purple walls, black curtains with a black rug to match. There were three beds in different corners, each with their own desk. There was a couch up against the spare wall which was curently being occupied by another girl. She had long brown hair like myself and was average height from what i could tell. She looked up from the magazine she was reading as i entered the room and smiled.

_**"Hi there, Summer right? Hi, nice to meet you i'm Elenor, but my friends call me Ellie." **_she smiled and put out her hand for me to shake. I smiled and shook her hand.

_**"Hi, yeah im Summer, my friends call me Sum, it's nice to meet you too" **_i smiled. The other girl shut the door and came over to stand next to me.

_**"And i'm Danielle, but my friends call me Dani, whichever you prefer i don't really mind"**_ she smiled and walked over to one of the beds. She had long, curly brown hair was fairly tall. Both girls were very pretty in their own ways. They seemed nice enough. I smiled and looked over to the empty bed. I made my way over and dumped my things ontop. I started to unpack my belongings, placing them where i wanted them. The girls had started chatting again, so i just kept to myself, listening in to their conversation. Soon however, they stopped and decided to include me. _'How thoughtful' _i rolled my eyes, careful so they wouldn't see.

_**"So, what brings you to Rosewood?" **_Danielle asked. I turned around and looked at her. She was sitting on her bed, awaiting my full attention. Elenor had also dropped her magazine, curious to hear my story.

_**"Well, uh, it was actually my mums idea to move me here. She used to go here herself actually, and thought it would be a great opportunity for me to apply myself here. I'm, well i was, top of my class at my old school, and it wasn't much of a challenge for me" **_ i started looking at them both. Danielle nodded her head and smiled, whilst Elenor looked more entrigued, urging me to continue. I smiled.

_**"So, anyways, one day i came home from school and mum had told me that i had been accepted to Rosewood Academy. I never even knew she had sent in an applicaton. It was all a bit of a shock, but as time went on, i got used to the idea of coming here. I've seen photos and stuff, the place looked absolutely beautiful."**_

_**"So, your mum never even told you, wow i'd be so pissed" **_Elenor laughed and Danielle shook her head and giggled. I smiled and looked at her.

_**"Yeah i was absolutely furious, we didn't speak for days, and when we did, all we did was argue. But in the end i realised, she only did what she thought was best for me. And now that i'm actually here, i dunno, i guess im really only doing it for her" **_i smiled and looked down at my hands.

_**"Wow, wish my mum cared about me as much as your mum cares about you" **_Elenor laughed and Danielle threw a pillow at her.

_**"Oh shut up you, your mother loves you, leave her alone" **_she laughed and Elenor rolled her eyes.

_**"Yeah, yeah, whatever" **_she laughed and threw the pillow back. _**"So, what you like the best about the school so far?" **_asked Elenor, turning her attention back to Summer.

Summer thought about her question for a moment before responding.

_**"Well, the school itself is beautiful. I couldn't believe me eyes when mum and i drove up. Especially the scenery, it is such a beautiful place, the trees, the mountains, the lake, it's, i dunno, kinda magical"**_ she smiled. Danielle smiled at her.

_**"Oh, so i guess you didn't noticed the other school then" **_smirked Elenor. I looked at her whilst Danielle raised her eyebrows.

_**"Elenor, really, your such a noisy girl, why must you bring that up" **_she sighed, shaking her head. Elenor smiled and looked at her innocently.

_**"Me! I don't know what your talking about, im just making conversation" **_she smiled and batted her eyelids innocently. Danielle shook her head and laughed, mumbling how Elenor always got what she wanted.

_**"Another school?" **_i piped up , looking interested now. Elenor turned her attention back to me and smiled, nodding her head.

_**"Ah huh, the boyssss school, across the lake, or as everyone here likes to call it, the 'forbidden' school' im suprised you didn't see it on the way, it's huge, but not as big as our school, aparently it's our 'brother' college or something" **_she grinned wiggaling her eyebrows. Danielle giggled and i remained silent. _'Another school, and a boys school at that, well this year just became more interesting'._

_**"Yeah, and little miss Ellie here, is breaking the rules and secretly dating one of the boys!" **_whispered Danielle and Elenor gasped.

_**"Dan, i can't believe you just said that! Some friend you are." **_she huffed. Danielle rolled her eyes

_**"Really, but won't you get into trouble? You could get expelled!" **_i exclaimed. How could a girl so lovely as Elenor break the rules?

_**"It's okay, we've been dating for almost 2 years now, and we haven't gotten caught yet, he's such an amazing guy, i mean, he's so thoughtful, and caring, he's incredibly funny, generous, and handsome and so dreamy and..."**_

_**"They're just so inlove" **_chimed in Danielle and Elenor smiled at her.

_**"Yes, we are in love, so please don't say anything" **_she said to me. I shook head and smiled. _**"I would never, he sounds perfect" **_ and Elenor smiled back.

_**"He really is, thankyou heaps, i can't wait for you to meet him" **_she grinned. I smiled back at her and looked back to my suitcase. _'Wow, wish i had someone like that'_

_**So Summer, do you need any help unpacking?" **_Elenor smiled getting up and coming over to investigate her belongings. I laughed and smiled at her.

_**"Ah yeah sure, why not, i need to read over my class schudule anyways" **_i smiled and sat down on my bed, whilst Elenor fiddled threw my clothes.

_**"I can help you with your schedule, here let me see" **_Danielle smiled, holding out her hand for my schedule. I walked over and handed it to her.

_**"Okay, lets see what we have here, oh look, you have so many classes with us, this is good" **_she smiled, grabbing a highlighter off her desk and highlighting our classes. I smiled. Thank goodness i would already know some people in my classes.

_**"Speaking of classes, we should probably be heading off to our soon, ey" **_mumbled Elenor whilst admiring one of my tops in front of the mirror.

_**"I like this, you'll have to let me borrow sometime hey Sum" **_she said, throwing it on her bed.

_**"Ah, yeah, i guess that's okay, i'd actually like to get to classes early if thats possible, so would you girls mind showing me around?"**_ i asked looking up at them. Danielle smiled whilst Elenor laughed.

_**"Of course we will silly, you just stick with us girls and you'll be fine" **_she smiled and walked over to grab her bag. Danielle handed me back my schedule and smiled.

_**"Come on hun, we don't wanna be late, you have nothing to worry about" **_she smiled holding out her hand. I picked up my bag and grabbed her hand as we made our way out the door.

_**"Oh this year is going to be so fun!" **_Elenor grinned as she closed the door.


	4. MEET THE BOYS

CHAPTER FOUR: MEET THE BOYS

_**"So, how you finding your first day so far?" **_Danielle asked as she started her stretches. It was fourth period and we had outdoor education. I tried to get out of it, being my first day and all, but the teacher Mrs Kegan insisted i participate as it's a great way to 'make friends!' I sighed as i tied my hair up into a pony tail.

_**"Actually, my day is going fine. My classes are really good, i haven't really spoken to anyone else besides you and Elenor, but im sure i'll warm up to people soon enough" **_i smiled.

_**"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, your seem like a nice girl, im sure you'll make friends quickly. I mean, look at Elenor and I, we've know you for about half a day, and we already love you" **_she grinned. I laughed.

_**"Aww, thankyou Danielle, you girls are really great" **_i smiled.

_**"Please, call me Dani" **_she smiled. I nodded my head.

_**"That's right we are" **_yelled Elenor from across the field as she came jogging over to us. Danielle and i both laughed and continued to stretch. Suddenly we heard a whistling sound. I looked up to see where the noise was coming from. I soon discovered that it was coming from the lake area. I used my hand to block the sunlight so i could get a better glimps of what, or who, was making the noise. I could faintly see a tiny little paddle boat making its way across the river, with a tiny figure, which seemed to be standing up waving their arms above their head.

_**"Who's that?" **_i asked pointing out to the lake. Both girls tiurned around to the direction i was pointing.

_**"Ellie!" **_we could faintly hear, as the voice kept getting closer.

_**"Ellie, oh my dear sweet Ellie, where is thy beautiful Ellie?" **_the voice shouted, and was soon followed by laughter and cheers. Elenor gasped and Danielle began to laugh.

_**"Oh no, what is he doing here, i've told him to stay away or he's gonna get in trouble, why doesn't he ever listen to me!" **_mumbled Elenor as she started making her way towards the lake. I turned arond to look at Danielle who was continuing to laugh. She stood up and began to walk after Elenor. She turned around and held out her hand to me, offering me a smile.

_**"Come on Sum, your gonna wanna see this" **_she laughed as i took her hand and we followed Elenor to the water. She was yelling at what i could now see was a boat full of about five boys. The one who was standing up had a huge grin on his face.

_**"My dear sweet Elenor, how is thy on this glorious day? I am missing thee terribly, is thy missing me?" **_he grinned and turned around to smile at the other four boys in the boat.

_**"Louis, what are you doing! You know is Headmistress Connor see's you, you'll get in trouble! How many times do i have to tell you!" **_she yelled.

_**"Well my dear, that is a risk i am willing to take, for i have come here on an important mission, in asking if thy would like to accompany thee, tonight, to the party, of a lifetime!" **_he grinned and took a bow.

_**"Ooh that's right the pary, i almost forgot!" **_exclaimed Danielle as Elenor rolled her eyes. I giggled from beside Danielle as Louis straightened up.

_**"And what's this, i see you've made yourself a friend. May i introduce myself. Louis 'Tommo' Tomlinson. And you are?" **_he bowed again, smiling up at me. I grinned.

_**"Summer Rogan, pleasure to meet you Mr Tomlinson" **_i smiled and curtsied. He grinned back.

_**"Oh, the pleasure is all mine Miss Rogan. May i introduce to you my boys here. This is Liam, Niall, Zayn and Harry"**_ he smiled, pointing to the rest of the boys in the boat.

They all smiled and waved. I looked at them all, noting their apperances as Louis pointed them out. I smiled and waved back, my eyes locking with one of the boys. He was sitting next to Louis in the boat. His eyes stayed locked on mine. Gosh he was stunning. I looked him up and down. He had lovely brown curly hair that you would just love to run your hands through, a smile that gave you have butterflies and made your heart flutter, his body looked very well toned from what i could see, _'he must play alot of sport' _i thought, and finally a pair of green orbs which sparkled in the sunlight. I think Louis said his name was Harry. Danielle snapped me out of my daydream and i broke our locked gaze. She was waving to the boys, one in particular. Liam, if i remember correctly. I noted the looks going on between the two of them. I looked back at Elenor who had her arms on her hips, shaking her head at Louis. He just smiled wider at her.

_**"So, Elenor, my dear, sweet Elenor, what is your answer? Will you accompany me tonight, or shall i find another date?" **_he asked looking in my direction. I giggled and she sighed.

_**"Yes, fine, i'll go with you. There's your answer, now off you go, i don't want Head..."**_

_**"MR TOMLINSON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ON THIS SIDE OF THE LAKE? THIS IS THE 3RD TIME THIS WEEK. IF I CATCH YOU HEAR AGAIN, YOU WILL BE EXPELLED, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" **_Mrs Kegan shouted as she began to walk over to us. I looked at the boys one last time, my brown eyes locking with green again, only this time, he winked at me. _'What was that!' _I stared back shocked as the boys started to grab their oars and head back to their school.

_**"Quickly lads, before she gets us!" **_shouted Louis as the boys began laughing.

_**"Elenor, my sweet, i shall see you later, Dan, Summer, always a pleasure" **_he winked and turned to help the boys row. Elenor turned around to look at Danielle and I, and we all started laughing. Mrs Kegan came up to us, and ushered us back to our lesson.

_**"You'll come tonight, right Sum?" **_asked Danielle as she finished her last stretches.

_**"Um, i dunno, parties arn't really my thing**_" i shook my head.

_**"Oh, come on, it's tradition! Every week there is a secret party held in the forest, halfway between both schools. It's where the guys and girls can meet up, hang out with a few drinks, its just casual, nothing too serious, please say you'll come" **_she pleaded, giving me puppy dog eyes.

_**"Yeah, we need to show off our new friend to everyone" **_Elenor winked and i laughed.

It was my first night here, and would be a good way to make friends. Maybe it is time for a change, and who knows, maybe i'll even get to see Harry again? But what was with that wink? '_What would he see in you anyways, there are tones of prettier girls here than you! And come on, nobody can be that good looking and not have a girlfriend' _I frowned. The girls were watching me intently. having arguments with my brain. Stupid brain! I sighed. _'Still, he is cute, and it couldn't hurt to try, right?' _What the hell.

_**"You know what, screw it, im in!" **_i smiled and they beamed.

_**"Excellent, oh this is so exciting" **_Danielle exclaimed and threw her arms around me. I laughed and hugged her back. I guess mum was right, it's definately going to be a new Summer indeed!


	5. INTRODUCTIONS

CHAPTER 5: INTRODUCTIONS: THE BOYS P.O.V:

_**"So, Elenor, my dear, sweet Elenor, what is your answer? Will you accompany me tonight, or shall i find another date?" **_Louis asked her, taking a quick look over at Summer. She giggled and Elenor sighed.

_**"Yes, fine, i'll go with you. There's your answer, now off you go, i don't want Head..."**_

_**"MR TOMLINSON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ON THIS SIDE OF THE LAKE? THIS IS THE 3RD TIME THIS WEEK. IF I CATCH YOU HEAR AGAIN, YOU WILL BE EXPELLED, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" **_Oh shit! The boys looked behind the girls and saw Mrs Kegan walking over towards them. Quickly, the boys rummaged around for their oars.

_**"Quickly lads, before she gets us!" **_Louis shouted and the boys began laughing.

_**"Elenor, my sweet, i shall see you later, Dan, Summer, always a pleasure" **_he winked and with one last look at the girls, he turned to help the boys row. All you could hear was their laughter drifting off into the distance.

The boys finally pulled up top their school. They hoped out the boat and began walking back to their dorms, still laughing about Mrs Keegan.

_**"Man, i cannot wait for this party tonight, it's gonna be epic!" **_grinned Louis. The rest of the boys nodded their head in agreement.

_**"I know, and did you see that new chick, Summer wasn't it, dude, that chick was hot" **_winked Niall. The boys nodded and grinned laughing.

_**"I know, but looks like she only had eyes for one of us, ey Harry"**_ teased Louis, looking over at Harry's direction. He was looking at the ground and looked to be deep in thought.

_**"Yo, earth to Harold, dude what's up with you?" **_asked Zayn nudging him in the side. Harry quickly snapped out of his trance and looked at the boys.

_**"Oww, hey man what you do that for?" **_grumbled Harry whilst rubbing his side, glaring at Zayn.

_**"Dude, where you been, you haven't even heard a thing we've said" **_Louis asked, the rest of the boys laughing.

"_**It's nothing, don't worry about it" **_Harry mumbled and gave the guys a smile.

_**"Nothing! i don't think so, you were thinking about Summer weren't you?" **_teased Louis, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. Harry shook him off and laughed.

_**"Na man, forget about it okay" **_he smiled and shoved Louis away from him.

_**"But you have to agree, she was pretty damn fine" **_asked Niall, all the boys turning to look at Harry, waiting for an answer. He grinned and looked at the boys.

_**"Okay, yeah she was alright, quite alright actually, she was kinda, i dunno, beautiful. Her eyes, i mean did you see those eyes, man it felt like she could see me, ya know like right into my soul or something" **_he smiled, remembering the way her big chocolate brown orbs locked onto his. He could've stared into those eyes all day. He had forgotten everything that was happening around him, as soon as he had seen those eyes. Oh how he wished to look at them just one more time. The boys nodded their head and Louis snickered.

_**"Well, i think somebody's in love" **_teased Louis. Harry glared at him and Louis held his hands up in surrender. Suddenly Liam spoke.

_**"I know what you mean, that's how i feel when i look at Danielle, like my whole world just vanishes, and it's only me and her, she's all i need, the girl of my dreams" **_smiled Liam. Harry looked at him and grinned. _**"Yeah, but you haven't even told the girl you like her, come on man, its been like 2 years already, time to make a move already" **_he laughed and Liam's cheeks turned a rosie pink.

_**"Well, you know what, i've actually been thinking about it and i think tonight might be the night that changes" **_he smiled triumphantly. The boys looked at him with wide eyes.

_**"You serious, well about time" **_grinned Zayn patting him on the back. _**"Were all here for you man, she couldn't possibly say no, i mean come on, a great guy like you, i've seen the way she looks at you man, she's feeling something too, i know it!" **_Liam smiled.

_**"Thanks guys, means alot, and who knows, maybe i won't be the only one hooking up tonight ey Harry" **_he smiled and Harry shook his head laughing.

_**"You guys just wont let it go will you, god we just met the girl, she could already have a boyfriend for all we know, and who's to say she'll even go for me!" **_he asked looking at them all. _'But she was looking at you wasn't she! And only you' _said his inner voice. God how he hated that voice. They all went silent as they came to the double doors leading to their dorm rooms.

_**"Let's just see what happens okay, im not saying anything's gonna happen, but well see. It might be nice to get to know the girl first, before you guys start planning things. If things go well, maybe something good could eventuate from it, and if it does, then great, but im not gonna rush anything, be patient guys, okay" **_he sighed and the boys nodded in agreement.

_**"Okay conversation dropped" **_Louis smirked and ruffled Harry's hair. Harry smiled at Louis, knowing he knew that Harry would eventually cave and go along with his plan. He looked down at the ground. _'I wonder if she'll even come tonight, it would be nice to see her again. I mean, her eyes, wow, she is quite beautiful, i wonder if she does have a boyfriend?' _he thought to himself. _'Well, there's only one way to find out, games on tonight Hazza, better get your team ready' _he looked at his boys and they looked back smiling, knowing what was about to happen. Harry grinned his cheshire cat grin.

_**"Screw it! Boys, tonight, it's game on!" **_and they all cheered, high-fiving eachother. Louis began jumping up and down and lunged for Harry, jumping on his back. They fell to the ground in fits of laughter, and the rest of the boys decided to pile ontop, chanting Harry's name. Oh what a night it was going to be indeed!


	6. BEFORE THE PARTY

CHAPTER SIX: BEFORE THE PARTY

_**"I have no idea what im going to wear!" **_groaned Danielle as she went flipping through her closet, clothes being thrown all over the room. Elenor was curling her hair by her desk while Summer was trying to help Danielle pick an outfit.

_**"You need to relax Dani, it's just a party" **_Summer smiled, trying to calm her down. Only that comment had just made things worse. Danielle looked at her with wide eyes and grabbed her by the shouklders.

_**"Oh Summer, Summer, how silly you are. This is not just a party, its THE party! The one annual party where the people go. If you wanna be part of the 'people', you go to the 'people' party!"**_ she exclaimed and turned to continue to rumage through her clothes. Summer sighed and continued to pick up Danielle's clothes from the floor. Elenor snorted.

_**"Please, the only reason she's stressing is because she knows Liam's gonna be there, and she wants to impress him"**_ she smiled, looking at Danielle's back as she bent down to find a pair of shoes. Summer smiled, remembering the looks that went on between the two down by the lake earlier that day.

_**"Oh that's right Liam, i saw the way you two were looking at eachother" **_i smiled when Danielle suddenly spun to face me.

_**"What looks? what are you talking about, their were no 'looks'" **_she denied shaking her head. I nodded and smirked. _**"Alright, if you insist, but im pretty sure he was checking you out today, couldn't seem to take his eyes off you"**_ i smiled and turned to walk over to my closet, deciding to try and pick out an outfit for myself. I turned to look at Danielle from the corner of my eye. She was standing their with a silly grin plastered all over her face.

_**"Really, are you sure, i mean, really, he couldn't take his eyes off me?" **_she asked hopeful, still staring into space. i laughed.

_**"Yeah, was quite cute actually. I really don't think it matters what you wear tonight, he's gonna love you in anything you wear" **_i smiled and Danielle looked at me. Suddenly she dropped her clothes and crushed me to her in a big hug.

_**"Oh Sum, what would i do without you! Thankyou, seriously, thankyou" **_she smiled and i hugged her back laughing.

_**"Don't mention it, now, let's both find something to wear tonight" **_i smiled and she pulled back from me as we both laughed.

_**"Deal, it was such a nice day today, looks like an alright night, im thinking my little black dress"**_ she started talking to herself as she made her way over to her closet again. Summer smiled at her and turned to look into her own closet. _'Please have something nice to wear in here, i can't believe im actually going through with this, what if we get caught, i cannot get expelled, mum would go balistic at me, what am i doing?'_ she thought as she sighed.

_**"What's up Sum? You look like your having trouble finding an outfit" **_asked Elenor, getting up from her desk and walking over to her.

_**"Guys, i don't think i can do this, i mean, what if we get caught, knowing my luck, something's bound to go wrong tonight, i can't afford to get expelled guys, my mum worked so hard to get me here, i just can't disappoint her. As much as i have grown to like you girls, im sorry i just don't think i can go through with this anymore**_" i sighed and looked at them both. Danielle turned around and looked at me with sympathetic eyes, whilst Elenor grabbed my hand.

_**"Summer, listen to me, this party, it's a tradition. We've been throwing them for years and havent gotten caught, or if the teachers know, they dont care. It's not like a massie party that get's out of control, we're all responsible adults, it's more of a, a chill out night, with the boy's school, just time for everyone to mingle, share stories, catchup with one another, you know what i mean. Dani and i were skeptical about our first party too, but we eventually decided that we need to live a little. And you know what, if we hadn't have gone that night, i would never have met Louis, or any of the other boys. And look how that turned out. Things can work out for you, it just depends on how you go about them." **_she smiled, trying to get Summer to change her mind. Summer looked like she was having a war waging battle in her head.

_**"Ofcourse you dont want to disappoint your mum, we get that, but at the same time, dont you wanna enjoy your time here. You only live once, don't second guess yourself Sum. We can't force you to go if you dont want to, but you don't wanna look back on tonight and regret not going" **_smiled Danielle.

Summer smiled at her and thought about the girls advice. Finally she had made her decision.

_**"You guys, i can't find anything to wear" **_she smirked and the girls eyes widened. Both Danielle and Elenor ran at her for a big group hug. Summer was being squashed between the two girls who were screaming with joy in her ears. She was glad she was put in a room with these two girls. They had already become quite close, and she knew she could count on them for anything.

_**"Okay ladies, let's do this!" **_Danielle cheered and the other two girls laughed. Their laughter and cheers could be heard all the way down to the end of the corridor.


	7. THE PARTY: PART 1

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE PARTY PART 1:

The night air was fresh. Stars could be seen shining in the night sky. The only sound that could be heard were a couple of crickets coming from the empty school grounds. The lake waters were calm, the trees from the forest swaying slightly in the gentle warm breeze. A small flicker of light and a faint murmer of voices could be heard from further into the forest. Footsteps could be heard crunching on the fallen leaves that covered the ground.

_**"Guys come on, were already late" **_whined Elenor as the girls hurried their way through the forest.

_**"Sorry Ellie, im not used to wearing heels"**_ Summer apologized, whilst Danielle was heard cursing behind them.

_**"God, piss off branches, you piece of shit, stupid heels, why did i wear a dress so short...stupid idea..."**_ she grumbled.

_**"Dani, you look fine, now come on, Louis and the boys are waiting for us" **_she urged, almost running to the party. Summer stopped to help Danielle, and held out her hand. Danielle smiled at her thankfully and together they followed Elenor towards the party. Soon enough they could hear talking and laughter, and walked out of the bushes into a clearing, where the party was in full swing. They smiled, having finally made it. Elenor turned around to look at the girls and winked. "Come on, let's go find us some sexy men" she winked and grabbed Summers hand. The three of them laughed and walked hand in hand through the crowd of people, in search of their 'sexy men'.

Over by one of the fires, sat the five boys. They were drinking and laughing, acting like complete idiots.

_**"Man, i cannot wait for the girls to get here" **_grinned Zayn finishing the last of his drink.

_**"I know what you mean, im dying to see Ellie" **_sighed Louis looking around the party, seeing no sign of the girls.

_**"Don't forget about Dani and Summer, man, i wonder what they'll be wearing" **_smirked Niall and the boys nodded in agreement.

_**"Something hot, as usual" **_grinned Harry, thinking about Summer._ 'Man, i can't wait to see her again' _he smuiled to himself.

_**"Speaking of hot..." **_gasped Liam, pointing over the crowd. The boys followed his gaze and smiled. The three girls were walking hand in hand, searching around for the boys.

_**"Oh my god!" **_exclaimed Louis, and shot up from the log he was sitting on.

_**"Ellie!" **_he shouted and began to run towards her. She spun at the sound of her name and grinned. _**"Louis!" **_she shouted back and ran into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around, planting a kiss on her ready and waiting lips. She smiled into the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. He put her down, and broke the kiss, resting his forehead on hers, his hands holding her waist, never letting go. They looked into eachothers eyes, their silly grins never leaving their faces. Danielle and Summer smiled and looked at eachother.

_**"Ladies" **_smiled Louis, finally taking his eyes of Elenor, looking at the two girls. They smiled and waved. _**"Hey Lou" **_smiled Danielle. He turned to look at Summer.

_**"Miss Rogan" **_he grinned at her and she laughed.

_**"Mr Tomlinson" **_she smiled back and he laughed back.

_**"Oh come on now, i think we can be on a first name basis, call me Louis" **_he laughed and she grinned. _**"Alright then, Louis, call me Summer".**_

_**"A pleasure to see you again, Summer" **_he winked and she giggled. Elenor hit him in the stomach and he smiled at her apologetically. _**"Well, come on ladies, let's go get the fellas" **_he smiled, holding out his other arm to Summer. She took his hand and linked her other arm with Danielle, and the four of them made their way over to the boys. The

The boys had sat there and watched Louis embrace Elenor. Niall nudged Liam. Liam was in a trance, just staring at Danielle. They watched as Louis and the girls began to make their way over to them.

_**"Look who i found boys" **_grinned Louis as he took his place back on the log, bringing Elenor to sit on his lap. She laughed and said hi to the best of the boys.

_**"Hey girls" **_smiled Niall and the boys. They smiled back.

_**"Hey boys, what's up?" **_smiled Danielle, glancing at Liam. The boy couldn't take his eyes off her. _**"Hey Liam" **_she smiled, batting her eyelashes. Liam just stared at her, raking in her beauty. _**"Hello, earth to Liam" **_Niall nudged him. Liam was shaken out of his trance and blushed._** "Oh, uh...hey, hey Dani" **_he smiled at her. She giggled. Niall got up to offer Danielle his seat. She looked at Summer who winked and nudged her to go for it. She walked over and sat next to Liam, both blushing, but smiling like idiots. Summer stood there and looked at the rest of the boys.

_**"Hey, Summer right, glad you could make it" **_smiled Zayn, walking over to stand next to her. She smiled at him and nodded shyly._** "Yeah, me too"**_ and Zayn winked at her. She blushed and looked away, only to be met with a pair of familiar green orbs, boring into her own. She stood, frozen on the spot, gazing. Zayn noticed the staring and coughed quietly. Summer was taken out of her trance and blinked a few times before realising she had been staring, again. _'Keep it together Summer' _she sighed and looked over to Zayn and smiled.

_**"So, what brings you to Rosewood?" **_asked Zayn, making conversation with Summer. She turned to him and smiled.

_**"Well, i suppose to cut a long story short, my mum moved me here. She used to go here, and it was kinda her dream for me to always go here. She said it would be good for me so i could have a fresh start." **_she smiled and Zayn nodded.

_**"Well, i hope you enjoy being here, i don't know how it is over at the girls school, but being with the guys is great, and you look like your getting along well with our girls here, they haven't scared you away yet" **_he laughed.

_**"Hey, heard that!" **_yelled Elenor, glaring at Zayn. Summer giggled.

_**"Oh come on, i was kidding" **_he laughed and she poked her toungue out at him, which he did right back. He turned to Summer and winked. She looked at the floor and blushed.

_**"So, any of you ladies want a drink?" **_asked Louis as he and Elenor rose from their seat.

_**"Sure do" **_grinned Danielle as she began to get up, Liam stopped her.

_**"You sit, i'll get it for you" **_he smiled and she blushed, nodding her head. Summer smiled. Gosh they looked so cute together. Her eyes drifted over to where Harry was sitting. He was looking at her. _'God he looks amazing' _she thought as their eyes met again. He noticed her looking and quickly looked away, brushing his hair out of his face. _'Why is he always looking at me?' _she thought as she came back to the current conversation that was being had.

_**"You want a drink Summer?" **_asked Zayn smiling at her. She smiled back.

_**"Ah yeah, sure, would you maybe want some help?" **_she asked smiling at him. He grinned at her, holding out his arm. She smiled, blushed and grabbing his arm. Niall and Liam also got up to help with the drinks. As they began to walk over to the drink table she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes landed on Harry. He was looking at her with a confused expression written on his face. She shrugged it off and turned back to Zayn who offered her a massive smile. She giggled and he laughed back. He didn't let go of her arm until they reached the drinks table.

_**"Alrighty Summer, what can i get you?" **_he asked as she looked at all the drinks, unsure of what to choose.

_**"Um, im not sure, what's good here?" **_she asked looking over at Liam and Niall who were loading up their arms full of bottles and cans.

_**"Hmmm, i dunno actually, i usually stick with beer" **_he laughed scratching the back of his head. She nodded, still unsure of what to decide on.

_**"Here, try this one, i think you might like it, Dani drinks it" **_she turned to see Liam standing next to her smiling, offering her two bottles.

_**"Thanks Liam" **_she smiled and he grinned.

_**"Don't mention it, hopefully you like it" **_he laughed and turned to help Niall carry all of his drinks. Niall had also scored three packets of chips from one of the other tables, and was having a difficult time holding his drinks at the same time.

_**"Niall man, you need a hand?" **_laughed Zayn who walked over to him, grabbing two of the chip packets from him. Niall smiled and laughed.

_**"Dude, check it out, i scored us some snack, here can you carry these" **_he mumbled, taking one of the chip packets out of his mouth. Zayn shook his head and Summer laughed as Niall looked over at her.

_**"Hey Summer, sorry i didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier, im Niall, or as my friends like to call me, the 'Nialler'" **_he grinned, finally composing himself.

_**"Nice to meet you Niall, do you need a hand with those?" **_she asked holding out her hand.

_**"No, no your right, im okay now, i think...oh wait, man we need cups, there at the other table" **_he whined. Zayn made a move to put his bottles back down on the table when Summer stopped him.

_**"No, you guys head back to the group, i'll grab them for us" **_she smiled and Zayn grinned at her.

_**"You sure?" **_he asked and she nodded.

_**"Thanks Summer, your the best" **_mumbled Niall as he began to make his way back to the group.

_**"Yo, dude, wait for me!" **_yelled Zayn, and after giving Summer a quick wink and smile, he chased after Niall.

Summer laughed to herself and began to make her way over to the other table to grab the cups. _'They're actually not so bad, maybe tonight won't be as bad as i thought' _she smiled. She reached the cup table and grabbed a handful of cups. She turned around when suddenly she bumped into someone, her cups falling to the ground.

_**"Oh i'm sorry" **_she apologized, bending down to pick up the cups. The figure opposite her bent down and started helping her pick up the cups.

_**"No dramas, hey, your that new girl from Rosewood aren't you?" **_they asked. She stood up and was face to face with a young man. He was tall and thin, wearing a white singlet shirt and dark blue jeans. His arms were covered in tattoos, with a few muscles poking out from underneath. He had short brown hair and dark grey eyes. He smiled showing off his full set perfect straight teeth. He was quite attractive. Summer realised she had been staring and quickly answered his question.

_**"Ah yeah that's me, hi i'm Summer" **_she smiled and he smiled back.

_**"Nice to meet you Summer, im Justin" **_he grinned and took a sip from his beer. She nodded and stood there quietly.

Across the campfire Zayn and Niall had returned with the rest of the drinks and food.

_**"Hey, where's Summer?" **_asked Danielle to Liam as he took his seat beside her again.

_**"She went to go grab us some cups, she really is a sweet girl" **_smiled Niall as he sat back down with his beer and packet of chips. Danielle nodded and smiled at Liam who was smiling at her. Zayn took his seat next to Harry.

_**"So man, what's the go with Summer, you haven't said a word to her at all, are you avoiding her or something?" **_he asked, handing Harry a new bottle. Harry sighed and shook his hair.

_**"I dunno man, i just, can't focus around her, everything else just kinda blurs, and she's the only thing i manage to see. There's just something about her, and i can't put my finger on it, i mean, i dont even know the girl, and its frustrating the hell outta me" **_he sighed and took a swig of his beer. Zayn nodded his head and took a large gulp of his drink.

_**"She is great thou, i mean, i've spent all of five minutes with her, and staright away i could see what a great girl she is. Give her a chance man, imagine how hard it must be on her, being new and all, she doesn't know anyone. The least we can do is make her feel welcome" **_he smiled and Harry held up his drink to cheers him.

_**"Your right, where is she anyways?" **_he asked, searching the campfire. Finally he laid eyes on her. She was grabbing the cups when he saw someone walk up behind her. He knew who it was instantly.

_**"What is Justin Anderson doing here?" **_he grumbled, never taking his eyes off the couple on the other side of the party.

_**"I dunno man, it's not like you need an invite to these things, probably just showed up" **_shrugged Zayn, drinking his beer, watching the two also.

_**"I don't like it, he shouldn't be here, and why is he talking to Summer?" **_grumbled Harry.

_**"Well, if you don't like it, do something about it" **_mumbled Zayn pulling out his phone. From the corner of his eye he saw Harry get up from the log and make his way over to Summer and Justin. This was going to be interesting.


	8. THE PARTY: PART 2

THE PARTY: PART 2:

_**"So, what's your poison?" **_he murmered to her. She looked at him confused.

_**"My what?" **_she asked.

_**"Your poision...what are you drinking?" **_he asked pointing to the drinks in her hand.

_**"Oh, um, im not entirely sure to be honest, one of my ah friends said to give it a try" **_she shrugged and looked at the bottled in her hand. Justin nodded and looked her up and down. Boy was she a looker. He had first noticed her when she had arrived with those other two girls, Elenor and whatever the other girls name was. He decided to wait till she was alone before he made his move. Summer could feel his heated gaze on her and she shifted uncomfortably. He smirked at her and took another sip of his beer.

_**"Well, if you wanna try something new, i could give you a few suggestions" **_he smirked as she looked up at him. She blushed.

_**"Ah, you know what, i think im actually pretty fine with these, but thankyou. Anyways i should probably be getting back to my friends, they'll be wondering where they're cups are"**_ she smiled wiggaling the cups in her hand in the air. Justin's smirk disappered as she made to go pass him. He moved to block her way.

_**"Woah, come on now, we were only starting to get to know eachother, how about a dance hmm?" **_he asked her. She could feel his warm beer breath on her face. She took a step back and shook her head.

_**"No, im sorry i really should be getting back" **_as she tried to move past him again, but he easily blocked her again.

_**"What's the rush beautiful, i only want one little dance" **_he smirked moving closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She tried to move away but his arm was wound tightly around her. He laughed in her face as he tried to pull her closer.

_**"Look, i don't want any trouble, just please let me go" **_she squirmed but he held onto her tightly. He laughed again and began to move his hand down her side.

_**"I think she said no!" **_grumbled a voice from behind them. She looked over Justin's shoulder, wondering who had come over to her rescue. She gasped, eyes wide. Harry was standing there, fists clenched together at his sides, eyes boring into the back of Justin's head. Justin sighed and slowly began to turn around to face Harry.

_**"Well what do we have here hmm, Harry my man, what's been happening buddie" **_Justin smirked, still holding onto Summer's waist. She was frozen on the spot, looking at Harry. His eyes were blazing with anger, never leaving Justin's face.

_**"I'm not your buddie, nor will i ever be. Now, please remove your arm from around the girl, before i remove it for you!" **_he growled, staring Justin down. Justin sighed and slowly removed his arm from around Summers back. She took a step backwards and rubbed her arm. She watched as Harry slowly unclentched his fists, but his eyes remained dark and cool and Justin fixed his own stare at Harry. Fortunately for the little group, none of the party goers, besides the group of friends sitting across the campfire, were witnessing what was happening. Louis had begun to get up but Zayn had held him back, not wanting to cause a scene. He trusted Harry would do the right thing.

Justin smirked at Harry and held his hands up in surrender. Harry looked over and met Summers eyes. She watched as his eyes slowly started to melt back into their once beautiful green orbs. Suddenly he spoke.

_**"You okay Summer?"**_he asked and her breath hitched. His voice. It was the first time she had heard it. It was soft and warm, almost magical. Her heart felt like it was beginning to melt. She realised he was looking at her, waiting for a response, but no words could form in her mind to come out of her mouth. She quickly nodded her head. He seemed to relax a little and looked back at Justin.

_**"I suggest you leave, now, before things get out of hand" **_he grumbled

_**"Okay man, don't get all hatin' on me now" **_he turned to Summer and she looked at him, fear in her eyes. He smirked at her and winked. _**"Next time sweetie" **_and turned around to find Harry face to face with him.

_**"There won't be a next time" **_growled Harry, his fists clentched together again. Summer noticed a group of boys coming to stand over by them and watched as Justin's smirk grew bigger.

_**"Oh, protecting your little girlfriend, how sweet of you Hazza. Fine piece of meat you have here, I'd hold onto her if i was you, or who knows what could happen" **_he laughed and began to walk away, when Harry stepped in his way and grabbed his collar on his shirt.

_**"Oh shit, that's not good" **_mumbled Zayn as the boys across the campfire watching, quickly dropped their things and raced over to Harry and Summer. Liam looked over at Danielle and Elenor. _**"You girls stay here alright, don't worry, i'll get Summer" **_he whispered and hurried after the boys. Elenor and Danielle sat there watching, wanting to go over to Summer to help her but decided it was best if they listened to Liam.

Meanwhile Summer stood there frozen as she saw Harry grab Justin by the collar. What the hell was going on? She saw the rest of the gang make their way over and stood behind Harry, whilst Justin's boys came over and stood behind Justin. By causing a scene, now the whole party had gone quiet. It was one big square off between the two groups, with Summer stuck right in the middle.

_**"Ah boys, just in time, now if you'll kindly let me go Hazza, we don't need to make this scene bigger than it already is" **_he smirked and Harry glared at him.

_**"If you lay a single finger on her, think about her or even look at her the wrong way, you'll regret it, do you understand"**_ he gritted his teeth and Justin's face fell.

_**"I understand that if you don't let go of me, that you'll regret it..." **_he snapped and Zayn and Louis walked up to Harry.

_**"Come on man, let him go, it's not gonna be good for any of us if we get caught here, let it go man" **_Louis whispered patting Harry on the shoulder, trying to calm him down. Harry held onto Justin's collar, not moving an inch. Zayn whispered in his ear. _**"Dude, think of Summer" **_and Harry sighed. He slowly released his grip on Justin's collar, until he finally let go. Justin straightened himself up and smirked at Harry.

_**"Well, as always its been a pleasure Hazza, gang, until next time im sure" **_he winked and turned around to look at Summer. She glared at him and he winked at her. She shuffled her feet from side to side, hating all the attention she was getting. Justin looked at Harry one last time and bagan to walk away. He and his boys walked away into the forest, their laughter trailing behind them.

After the little show, everyone decided that they should head back to their own schools. Danielle and Elenor had found Summer and were hugging her and making sure she was alright. Summer was in shock. Why would Harry do something like that for her. _'I didn't even think he liked me' _she thought to herself, looking up at him. he was still standing in the same spot, talking to the boys. He ran his hands through his hair, looking immensly frustrated. His eyes met hers and she gave him an apologetic smile. He stared at her for a moment then looked away back at Louis, who was still trying to calm him down. Summer was confused. _'What the hell was that?' _she rubbed her arms as Liam made his way over to them.

_**"Hey girls, do you need some of us to walk you back to school or will you be right on your own?" **_he asked. Danielle smiled.

_**"Na, we'll be fine, thanks thou, for everything" **_she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Not realising what she had actually done, Danielle quickly shot up and looked at Liam. They both smiled and turned away, blushing bad.

_**"Ah, alright then, we'll see you girls tomorrow" **_he smiled and waved goodbye as he walked back to the boys.

_**"You guys, im gonna say a quick goodbye to Louis, then we can get outta here" **_Elenor smiled. They nodded and watched her as she began to make her way over to the boys. Louis stopped talking to Harry and grabbed her hand, the two of them walking away to talk privately. Summer again looked over at Harry. He was looking at the ground nodding his head as Zayn was trying to lead him away. Summer quickly reached out towards him.

_**"Hey, Harry..." **_she began, and he turned around and gave her a weak smile. He then turned back around and walked off into the bushes. She stood there speechless. Zayn looked at her apologetically and disappeared after him. _'What was that?' _she stood there, stunned and speechless. _**"How could he just walk away like that" **_she mumbled, and watched after him, confused.

_**"You okay Sum?" **_asked Danielle, reaching out and grabbing her hand. She stood there, frozen. _**"I never even got to say thankyou" **_she whispered and hung her head. Danielle pulled her into a hug. She felt numb and cold._** "Can we just go" **_she pleaded and looked up at Danielle. She nodded her head and they walked over to grab Elenor as she gave Louis a quick kiss goodbye.

_**"Hey Sum, it'll be alright. Harry's just angry at the moment, give him the night to cool off, he'll be fine tomorrow, then you can talk to him" **_she smiled and Summer nodded.

_**"Come on girls, let's head back" **_Danielle sighed and together they walked back to the school.

They walked in silence the whole way, none of them knowing what to say to the other. They reached their dorm, quietly sneaking back to their room. Once inside they sighed with relief. They changed and Summer climbed into her bed. The other girls looked at eachother, knowing that Summer wasn't alright. Elenor walked over to the lights and turned them off. Both girls went over to Summer's bed and crawled in with her. After a few seconds of silence, they heard her begin to sob. Everything had hit her. She broke down and began crying in the girls arms. They held her whilst she cried, trying to sooth her, Elenor patting her hair whilst Danielle rubbed her arms. After a few minutes of sobbing and exhaustion finally overtaking them, they drifted off to sleep, all cuddled up together in Summer's bed.


	9. THE MORNING AFTER

CHAPTER 8: THE MORNING AFTER:

Summer groaned and shifted around in her bed. Slowly she lifted open her eyes. She looked around her room, not remembering how she had exactly gotten back here. She sat up and noticed that the curtains were still shut. She got out of bed and walked over to open them. The turned to look at the girls and was suprised to find their beds empty. She wondered where they had gone. She walked back over to her bed and sat down. She turned to pick up her phone from her bedside table and noticed the time. 2.30pm her clock read. What! How could she have slept in! She groaned and fell back onto her bed. She sat there, thinking of the events that had occured last night. She felt ill as she remembered how that boy Justin had his filthy hands all over her. Thank god Harry had come over just in time. She sighed. Harry. Why did he just walk away like that? If he didn't like her, why did he come and save her? She sighed, thinking about him. What was it about him that made her frustrated. _'Why did he even bother? _she thought, angrily now. She threw her hands up in frustration. She took a deep breath as she heard the door handle turn and the door creaked open. She looked over to see Elenor slowly peaking her head around the door frame.

_**"Oh, morning sunshine, or should i say afternoon, how you feeling?" **_she smiled and stepped in the door, closing it softly behind her.

_**"Hey Ellie, um im okay i guess, why didn't you guys wake me, i've missed most of my classes today"**_ she asked sitting up as Elenor came to sit next to her.

_**"You had a pretty rough night last night, you seemed pretty exhausted, we thought we'd let you sleep **_she said warily, searching Summer's face for any signs of emotion. Summer sighed and nodded.

_**"Yeah, i remember, thankyou for staying with me last night, i appreciate it" **_she smiled and Elenor took her hand.

_**"Your a friend now Sum, and friends stick together"**_ she smiled and Summer rested her head on her shoulder.

_**"I just don't understand, why did he just walk away like that? He saved me from that creep, and then wouldn't even let me thank him, i mean, who does that?"**_ she sighed and Elenor wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

_**"I dunno sweetie, but i think you need to talk to him. We're having an all schools assembly later this afternoon, maybe you should talk to him then" **_she spoke softly and Summer nodded. _**"I think i will, i need to know what happened. I just, i dunno, does he not, like me or something?"**_she asked and Elenor gasped, looking Summer in the face.

_**"No Sum, don't you even think that! ,you are an amazing girl, the rest of the boys already love you" **_she smiled and Summer blushed.

_**"Thanks Ellie, you really are a great friend and i'm glad to have met you, but I feel like i've done something wrong and i just, i dont know, it's so frustrating, he frustrates me, and i barely know the guy" **_she sniffed, a tear trickling down her face. Elenor smiled and wiped her tear away.

_**"He'd be crazy not to love you too, but that's how Harry is, although in saying that, i've never seen him get so defensive about a girl before, especially one who he doesn't really know, there's obviously more to the story, so just talk to him" **_she smiled and Summer nodded. Elenor continued.

_**"I know, i can be a bit cray cray sometimes, but when it comes to my friends, im always here for them" **_she smiled and they both laughed.

_**"Anyways, enough sulking, let's get you dressed and looking your best for the assembly, show them who's boss" **_she winked and Summer nodded as they both giggled, helping her get ready.

At the assembly:

The girls were walking hand in hand down to the courtyard, chating and laughing at nothing. As they were walking, they noticed a crowd of girls beginning to form over by one of the pillars. They looked at eachother, shrugged and made their way over to see what all the fuss was about. As they got closer they were listening to the girls.

_**"Oh they are so hot, i wish i was so lucky" **_sighed one girl to her friends, the rest nodding in agreement.

_**"Yeah, especially Harry, i mean, have you seen his hair today, how i just wish i could run my fingers through that amazingness" **_sighed another one, not realising the girls were standing behind her.

_**"I heard, that he's never had a girlfriend thou, he only uses girls then never see's them again" **_whispered one of the girls. The others eyes went wide with suprise. Elenor looked at Summer with suprised eyes, humour dancing in them. Summer giggled as they continued to listen in on the conversation.

_**"But he seems so nice" **_said one. _**"Yeah, i mean, i don't think that's true, do you?" **_asked another._** "No way, i don't believe it", "He's just so dreamy", "I think im in love". **_Elenor rolled her eyes and Summer laughed. The girls turned around.

_**"Oh, hey Ellie, didn't see you there" **_mumbled one of the girls giving her a smile. Elenor smiled back. _**"Hey girls, what's going on?" **_she asked, trying to hide her laughter.

_**"The boys school are here, for the assembly, they've just arrived. Don't they look beautiful" **_they sighed. Girls had come from everywhere to try and see the boys. They were pushing and shoving, just trying to get any sort of glimps. Elenor grabbed Summer's hand and pulled her forward, so that they were standing infront of the other girls now.

The boys walked along the grass towards the the schools big assembly hall. They were dazzling the girls as they walked passed them, showing off their charming smiles. The girls were swooning at their feet, and they loved it!

"Dude, i love coming here, check out all the chicks" grinned Niall waving to a groups of girls who were giggaling at him. He threw them a wink and one girl nearly fainted. The boys laughed. Louis turned to Harry and smacked him on the back, grinning like an idiot.

_**"So, you gonna seek out Summer today or what?" **_he asked wiggaling his eyebrows. Harry laughed and looked up ahead. His breath hitched in his throat. It was Summer. There she was, standing there with Elenor, watching with the rest of the girls as the boys were arriving. She looked nervous, and he knew why. '_It's your fault she's nervous, imagine how she's feeling after the way you acted last night' _his inner voice was scolding him. Oh how he hated that voice. _**"Look, there they are" **_he nodded his head in the girls direction. Louis looked up and smiled at seeing Elenors beautiful face.

_**"My, my don't our ladies look lovely today" **_he smirked, winking at Harry who laughed and pushed him over.

_**"What was that for?" **_Louis protested, glaring at Harry. Harry laughed and began to walk over to the girls. He was going to talk to Summer, he needed too.

Summer turned to Elenor.

_**"Ellie, i don't think i can do this, what if he get's angry and starts an argument, or worse, he says nothing at all! I don't think i can take his silent treatment anymore" **_she whispered worridly. Elenor looked behind her and smiled.

_**"Well, i don't think you're gonna have to worry about that" **_she smirked and Summer looked at her confused.

_**"What are you talking about?" **_she asked confused, but before she knew what was happening, Elenor was pushed forward by a huge group of girls, which resulted in her being flung at Summer, who then, toppled back and hit something, or rather someone. Hard. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the ground to hit her, but it never came. Instead she could feel two strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her up. She opened her eyes, scared of what she was going to find. She slowly tilted her eyes upwards and was met with a pair of dazzling green eyes. She gulped slowly, unable to move. She took in his handsome features. His eyes were dancing with humor, a big cheeky grin across his face, dimples showing on either side.

_**"Well hello" **_he smiled at her and Summer felt like she was going to pass out on the spot. She stood there, like a statue in his arms, not entirely sure what was going on. He realised she wasn't going to answer him so he continued on**. **_**"Summer right?"**_he smiled. All she managed to do was nod. He laughed and she suddenly forgot how to breathe. He was so beautiful. _'Wow, she really is cute, even prettier up close' _Harry thought as he smiled at her. They were so lost in eachothers eyes, they forgot about the few hundred girls standing there, staring at them, mouths wide open, Elenor amoung them. She cleared her throat and smiled. Harry laughed and Summer blushed.

"Hey Ellie" he grinned, eyes still locked on Summer. She looked down at the ground, then back up at him.

"Hi" he smiled at her and she blushed.

"Hi" she smiled back, both were standing there, staring at eachother. Elenor snorted and turned to the other girls.

"Move along ladies" she said, shoving them along to give Harry and Summer some privacy. They began to protest, groaning and raging with jealousy. She ignored them and pushed them along.

_**"I'll meet you in the hall Sum" **_she smiled and walked ahead with the other girls. Summer nodded, still looking at Harry. She was mesmerised by his good looks. Her eyes ran over his face, examining all of his features. His long, brown curly hair that look incredible, his nose was a perfect size, his lips looked so kissable, oh how she wanted to touch those lips._ 'Wait what?' _she thought as her eyes quickly made their way back up to his. They were dazzling with amuzement and curiosity. She bit her lip and blushed. _'What am i doing, what is he doing?_' she thought.

Harry watched her face with facination. He just couldn't take his eyes off her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. He looked at her features. Her long brown hair was flowing freely down her back, with big chocolate brown eyes that made his pulse quicken and palms sweat. She was a few inches shorter than him, which insidently, made her the perfect height for him. He watched as a blush rose to her cheeks. How he loved to make her blush. Obviously he was having the same affect on her that she was on him. She looked down at the ground, and then her eyes found his again. He never wanted to stop looking into those beautiful eyes. She no longer looked suprised, but confused. He looked at her amused, wondering what she was thinking, wishing he could read the thoughts.

Summer couldn't believe what was happening. First, Harry gives her the silent treatment, now, he's standing holding her waist, staring at her like a love sick puppy. _'Oh god, he's holding me_, w_hy hasn't he let go?' _she thought to herself. _'Why would you want him to let you go' _teased the little voice in her head. She sighed, deciding to make the first move.

_**"Um, i think i'm alright now, thanks for, ah saving me" **_she blushed and looked down at his arms that were still wound around her waist. Harry noticed that he was still holding her and cleared his throat. _**"Oh, ah, yeah, um, no worries, sorry" **_he laughed akwardly and let her go, scratching the back of his head. _'Good move Hazza' _he thought, mentally slapping himself. He hadn't even registered that he was still holding her. She looked at the ground and blushed some more, and he stood there, unsure of what to say. _'Come on man, you wanted to talk to her, now's your chance' _grumbled the voice in his head. He sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

_**"So, ah, how are you?" **_he asked her, trying to ease the akward silence. She smiled and he immediately smiled back.

_**"I'm okay, how are you?" **_she asked back. He shrugged.

_**"I'm alright, i was wondering if you would like to walk to the assembly with me?" **_he smiled at her and her eyes went wide.

_**"With me? Ah, yeah sure i guess" **_she nodded and he smiled. _'Oh my god he wants to walk with me' _she screamed in her head, keeping a straight look on her face. He grinned at her and they slowly began to make their way to the assembly hall. When they reached the door, Harry kindly gestured for Summer to enter the door first with his hand. She smiled at him and he walked in, Harry walking in after her.

Once inside, they stood together, looking for their friends. The hall was split in two, the girls on one half, the boys on the other. Summer's eyes found Elenor and Danielle, waving at her to come over. She turned to look at Harry who had just found his boys also. He looked at her and smiled.

_**"So, ah, thanks for walking with me" **_he murmered and she nodded.

_**"Ah yeah, no problem" **_she replied looking back over at the girls, then back to Harry. he stood there, staring at the ground, then looked back at her.

_**"So, uh, bye i guess" **_he stated and turned around and started walking over to the boys. She watched him walk off, confused at what had just occured in the past ten minutes. She shook her head and began to walk over to the girls. Once everyone was seated, the Headmaster from Thornwood Academy began his speech. Summer glanced over to Harry, who had his back facing her. _'What is his problem?' _she thought, and was snapped out of her thoughts by her headmistress taking the stand. She sighed and sunk down in her seat. This was going to be the longest assembly of her life.


	10. BOY DRAMA

CHAPTER 9: BOY DRAMA

Summer groaned and figited in her seat. Man, how long did this assembly have to go for?

_**"It feels like we've been here for hours, i don't know how much more i can take" **_she whispered to Elenor who giggled.

_**"When it comes to the schools dance, they are very thorough, they don't wanna leave any details out. Do you know how many times i've heard this speech, it's the same every year!" **_she grumbled and Summer sighed as she began to play with the hem on her skirt.

Harry grumbled and flicked his hair out of his face. He heared a murmer of giggles and looked across the isle to the girls school. A group of girls who were sitting there, gasped as he looked at them and blushed. He gave them a small smile and turned back around. He wasn't in the mood to flirt. He sighed and looked over at the boys. Zayn was sitting at the end, listening to his headphones, oblivious to the world. He smiled as he saw Niall, who had fallen fast asleep on Liams shoulder, and Liam was stroking his hair. Louis looked up at him and winked. He silently laughed to himself.

_**"So, how did it go with Summer?" **_Louis whispered to him giving him a look. Harry sighed and shook his head. Louis looked a bit disappointed.

_**"Dude, what's your problem, she's a great girl, man up" **_he said and Harry nodded his head. he could always rely on his friends to be brutally honest with him, even if it made him feel like shit. He slowly turned his head to look behind him, and he found her. She was sunk down low in her seat, mumbling something to Elenor. Gosh, she was beautiful. He watched as her lips parted as she sighed. _'Why did you blow it Hazza, you need to get a grip' _he mentally yelled at himself. He became lost in his own world, just staring at Summer, the Headmistress's speech drowning out in his ears. Summer was all he could focus on. He remembered earlier when he had gone to see her, and she had fallen into his arms, literally. He smirked, remembering the look on her face when she had realised he was the one who had caught her. She felt so good in his arms, how he wished to hold her again. He had completely forgotten he was staring at her.

Sumer began to feel uncomfortable. She sat up in her seat. It was almost as if someone was watching her. She had felt this feeling before, and she knew exactly where it was coming from. She slowly looked around the room and her eyes found Harry. He was watching her, the ghost of a smirk laying on his lips. Summer felt herself blush. _'Why does he always do that!'. _She stared him down, trying to figure him out. _'What is his problem, the guy drives me insane, we don't even really know eachother' _she thought.

Harry continued to watch her. She looked confused and frustrated, almost angry even. God, that's all he needs, for her to be hating him already. He watched her and she watched back. He felt as thou she was reading him. He gave her an apologetic look.

_'What is that? Is he serious?' _Summer thought angrily as she glared at him and turned her head away.

_**"Was that a glare? And she turned away! Jeasus, you really know how to be an arse don't you"**_ Louis murmered behind him and Harry turned to face him, giving him a glare of his own. he glared back and Harry sighed.

_**"I need to make things right, i'm gonna talk to her after the assembly, it should be over soon right, i mean, how long does it have to go for?" **_he grumbled and turned to look at Summer one last time. Her eyes were straight ahead, not even daring to look at him.

_**"Yeah, they're finishing up now" **_Louis smiled and picked up his bag and gave Liam a slight push. Liam bumped Niall who suddenly woke up.

_**"IT WASN'T ME!" **_he shouted out loud and the boys looked at him with wide eyes, along with everyone else in the hall. The hall errupted with laughter and Niall blushed.

_**"Mr Horan, i trust you were paying attention and not napping on Mr Paynes shoulder again" **_asked their headmaster and Niall shrugged his shoulders. The headmaster sighed and told everyone they were excused. Harry quickly looked over at Summer who was getting up out of her chair. He turned to the boys.

_**"Boys, there's something i need to do, i'll catch up with you later" **_he smiled and they nodded. Louis patted him on the shoulder. _**"Go get her mate" **_he winked and Harry grinned. He turned around to find Summer but she was no where. Shit! She must have left. Harry picked up his bag and quickly ran out of the hall, searching for Summer.

Summer walked out the hall with Elenor and Danielle. The two girls were laughing at what had happened to Niall, whereas Summer was in a daze. She wasn't in the mood for laughing. her walking pace quickened and the other girls yelled after her. She ignored them, needing to take a walk to clear her head. She wasn't watching where she was going and suddenly bumped into someone. She grumbled a sorry and looked up, her eyes widening and she gasped. It was Justin.

_**"Well hello there beautiful. You know, you should really watch where your walking, you might accidently bump into someone" **_he snickered. She rolled her eyes.

_**"What are you doing here?" **_she asked, not wanting him to see her fear. She didn't want people coming to her rescue all the time. She needed to toughen up, she could take care of herself. he smirked at her, his eyes trailing up and down her body.

_**"I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot the other night ey, how about we start over"**_ he asked her, showing off his pearly whites. Summer raised her eyebrows at him. Was he serious? She stood there silent, watching him. His eyes were blazing with fire as he watched her watching him, licking his lips. She was not in the mood for his games.

_**"I'm sorry, but i don't think that's gonna happen, ever! So please, just leave me alone" **_she said and began to walk away. Justin stepped out in front of her and Summer glared at him.

Harry ran out of the exit, searching for Summer. He walked through the crowd of people, until his eyes landed on Elenor and Danielle. He ran over to them.

_**"Hey girls, i was wondering if you had seen Summer?" **_he asked, taking a deep breath. Both girls stood there, not even answering him back. he looked up at them and Danielle lifted her arm and pointed straight ahead of them. Harry's eyes followed her pointed arm and he growled. _'WHAT THE FUCK!' _he thought as he marched over to where Summer and Justin were standing.

_**"What do you want Justin?" **_she demanded, less afraid and more angry now. He looked at her, his smirk turned into a grin. He leanded over close to her and whispered in her ear. To anyone else, it looked like the two were just talking. Summer took a deep breath.

_**"Even with all those clothes on, you still look as delicious as you did that night. If Hazza hadn't have come and spoiled things, we could've have some fun"**_ he snickered and Summer felt sick.

_**"I would never get with a pig like you, not even in your wildest dreams" **_she snapped back. He chuckled.

_**"You know, little Hazza's not gonna be around to protect you forever. What's gonna happen when he's not around huh? Like now for instance, can you see just how easy it is for me to get to you. You can ignore me and run from me all you want baby, but just know, i'm always gonna find you" **_he whispered into her ear, his hot breath blowing on her face. She shuddered and he chuckled. He moved away from her and smirked down at her. She glared at him. he stared back, until something caught his eye behind her.

_**"Well, well, well look who it is?" **_he laughed looking over Summer's shoulder. She knew who it was before she even turned around. Harry was standing behind Summer, his eyes blazing with fury. He pushed past her and walked up to Justin.

_**"What the fuck do you think your doing! Didn't you understand me when i said never talk to her again, or are you too much of a dick to realise" **_he yelled, pushing Justin in the chest. Justin stumbled back, but caught himself before he fell to the ground. he smirked at Harry.

_**"Well hey Hazza, long time no see hey, i was just having a lovely conversation with Summer here, but i guess, as usual, you've interrupted us again!" **_he said and shoved Harry back. He stumbled backwards and growled. He dropped his bag and made a lunge at Justin. He swung back his arm and punched Justin right in the nose. Summer gasped. Justin fell back on the ground, clutching his nose which had started bleeding. He glared at Harry who glared back.

_**"ENOUGH!" **_they heard and turned to look at Summer, who shook her head. She walked forward and stepped inbetween the boys.

_**"How about, from now on, both of you stay the hell away from me!"**_ she shouted , not happy with either of the boys. Harry looked at her, his dark eyes turnign soft, showing hurt.

_**"Summer..." **_he began but she held up her hand to stop him.

_**"Just don't Harry" **_she sighed and walked off, leaving a speechless Harry and a bleeding Justin on the ground. Justin smirked up at Harry.

_**"You can protect her all you want, but as soon as you slip up, which by all means you will, she's gonna come running. And i'll be here, waiting. I'm not scared of you Harry boy. I will have Summer, whether you like it or not!" **_he smiled and Harry's eyes darkened. Justin saw that he was getting to Harry and decided to push him just a bit further.

_**"I mean, can you imagine what it's gonna be like, having her withering underneath me, hearing her scream out my name, over and over again! Cause i sure can!" **_he smirked and Harry glared at him. He ran over to him and kicked his foot out, hitting Justin right in the jaw. Justin fell to the ground, blood everywhere on his face. Harry breathed and bent down to whisper to Justin.

_**"Talk to her ever again, and it'll be the last thing you ever do!" **_he growled and walked past him, off to search for Summer.


End file.
